Rosalind Inglis
Apperance Personality Relationships Antony Valentine Benedick Inglis Abilities Blood Alchemy Rose uses the transmutation circle imprinted on her left-hand glove to perform alchemy using blood as a medium. For combat, she usually makes an incision on her right hand and using the blood that she draws out of her own body she can attack her opponents. What she can do with the blood is very versatile from utilizing it as a weapon to making other transmutation circles from it. The draw back to this is that she has a limited supply as she has to be careful not to loose too much blood or else it could have detrimental effects on her health. She is also able to use any source of blood including her enemies' or her allies'. Synopsis Background Rose's mum died giving birth to her so the only family Rose had for the first few years of her life was her father, then Brigadier General Benedick Inglis. As a young girl, Rose was very sickly, very rarely ever being able to leave her bed. During this time, her and her father were living in East City where he was stationed at the military head quarters. He would always dote on her, giving her anything she asked for to compensate for him being busy with his military duties so often. When she was about 4 years old, she was taken to a special medical facility where the doctors were able to treat her. Though not fully healed, after a year of treatment she was made significantly better to the point where she could play freely indoors. Shortly after she was released, Brigadier General Inglis introduced her to a young, traumatized boy. The boy was being cared for at the East City military hospital and Inglis brought Rose with him when he went to go see him. She stood outside of the room as the adults tried to get him to answer their questions to no avail, keeping his head down and not looking at any. Once all of the adults had left, she quietly entered the room and approached the boy. Though he did not reciprocate, Rise began to talk with him telling him all sorts of different things but not pressuring him into talking back. Gradually the boy lifted his head up and looked at her as she spoke. Rose saw this and smiled playfully at him. He blushed and quickly looked back down. Brigadier General Inglis watched from the door way at the two of them. Later Inglis told the two of them that they were going to be taking care of the boy for now and that he would live with them. Rose was very excited and hugged him in her merriment. Her father gave the boy the name Antony Valentine. Eventually it was decided that Tony would live with them permanently and that the Inglis family would officially adopt him. When Rose was 7 years old, she was once again sent for treatment at a medical facility but returned after 5 months. She was now as healthy as any other normal girl her age and could play freely with Tony. After she returned, both her and Tony were started on home-schooling by a variety of high-class tutors at the Inglis mansion in East City. Inglis wanted the best education for the both of them and had them study very hard for the next 7 years. When Rose was 9 years old, her father was transfered to the South. He didn't want Rose and Tony's lives to be interrupted with moving so he left them in the care of a trusted family friend at their home while he was away. At the age of 14, Rose entered the State Military Academy along side Tony. Her father required her to go into the military, despite her personal objections. She decided to become a state alchemist because she believed it gave her the most freedom as a solider and the potential to do good through alchemic research. After 5 years of study she graduated from the academy and applied to become a state alchemist. She passed the examination on her first try with a display of her blood alchemy and her proposal to do research into the growing of individual limbs and organs to replace those of people whose were severed or damaged. Trivia * Like nearly all military personnel in the Fullmetal Alchemist series, Inglis is named after a military vehicle, vessel or weapon, in her case, the Inglis High Power, an re-engineered version of the Browning High Power 9 mm pistol and is used by Canadian armed forces.